Eternal Addiction
by FreakyyDude
Summary: season 6/7 Au, At the end of season 6 Eric stayed behind and got back together with Sookie leaving Pam on her own to deal with the aftermath of Vamp-Camp and damage it continues to cause her. Will he realise what's going on before it's too late? Or have the bonds that once bound them together been severed forever?


Title: Eternal Addiction

Fandom: True Blood

Pairing: Pam/Eric (some Eric/Sookie but it's all part of the SL, just ignore it)

Characters: Eric Northman, Pam. (Will update as story goes on)

Warnings: Will update as story goes on.

Summary: season 6/7 Au, At the end of season 6 Eric stayed behind and got back together with Sookie leaving Pam on her own to deal with the aftermath of Vamp-Camp and damage it continues to cause her. Will he realise what's going on before it's too late? Or have the bonds that once bound them together been severed forever?

A/N I wrote this for Avikiingandhisheartbrokenqueen on Tumblr, Thanks for the prompt hun, sorry it took me so long to get the first chapter to you, I wanted to make sure it was good because I really like the prompt you gave me. You're awesome! Now, keep in mind things will be explained, I know vampires can't have headaches etc but it's all part of the storyline, it'll all work out, I promise.

Also my spell check is acting up so you can blame any errors on my pain in the ass of a word processor, thank you for reading and remember, reviews are love. Favourites are a bonus and follows are cookies! Will update warnings s the story moves along.

A pale slender hand comes to rest on dark wood as Pam enters her home, the soft clicking sound that the door makes as it closes echoes through the silent house. She leans her forehead against the oak, long lashes touching soft cheeks as her eyes close and her body slumps slightly forward. Her free arm dangles at her side, her keys hanging loosely from the tip of her middle finger. They rattle as they fall to the floor but she doesn't pick them up. She's not sure if she would be able to stand again if she did.

Her body aches, every bone seems to hurt. She lifts her hand to her face and rubs at her temple with three fingers, trying to push the head ache that threatens to drill a hole in her skull back for a little bit longer, just until she gets what she needs and everything can just disappear, at least for a little while. Now she knows why humans complain about these things all the time, logically she knows that she must have had a head ache at one point during her human life, however her human life ended years ago and logic, as far as Vampire logic of any kind regarding herself flew the fuck out of the window a long time ago, nothing makes sense anymore.

She feels exhausted, she's so fucking tired although it's only 9pm and she's been awake for just over two hours. She's so fucking tired. She steps back from the door slowly, feeling the sudden urge to vomit she steadies herself against the wall by the door and opens her eyes, just in time to see her hall way spin and blur until she's seeing double.

She makes her way through the house slowly, her feet dragging as far back behind her head as her form will allow. She could float to where she wants to be but that requires some amount of effort and she isn't even sure if she can do that anymore and she can't be bothered to find out.

When she reaches her bedroom she pushes the door open, kicks her shoes off and lets them land on the floor by her dresser, on top of a shirt, a pair of jeans and a bra that she hasn't bothered to pick up in days.

Her eyes fell to the Fangtasia shirt by the floor; she was never at the club anymore. she had considered passing it onto Tara but something inside her, way deep down that she had convinced herself meant nothing had stopped her, the tiny sentimental part of her that she refused to admit existed had told her that if she gave away Fangtasia that she would be giving away the last thing that she and Eric shared before the blonde waitress in the white dress with the unbelievably stupid name had strolled into their bar.

She shook her head, clearing her mind of the memories of Eric and the little blonde tree-topper that had slithered her way between the bonds of a maker and child. She moved into her bathroom, blue eyes peering into the mirror that hung on the wall above the double sink. She looked just as she had on the night that Eric had made her immortal, long blonde locks fell majestically over slender shoulders framing a beautiful face that men would and have spent hundreds of dollars on just for a simple soft kiss of those plump pink lips. Only this time, as she looked in the mirror there is something different, streaks of thick red liquid stained the porcine white skin.

"The bleeds." She says quietly, a hint of laughter in her voice. She wonders how long ago they started. She hadn't felt a thing.

She removes the blood and her make up as quickly as she can. Beneath the mask of foundation she reveals dark circles that surround her eyes and sunken cheeks that show just the hint of too much cheek bone.

Another laugh bubbles up in her throat but no sound leaves her, she can feel it though, lurking just behind her lips, it tastes bitter and about as bad as she feels. She thinks that for the first time in over a hundred years she looks like a corpse, unless of course you count the curse that Marnie had placed on her. Pam thought about the witch and what she had done as little as she could, she had promised herself years ago that she would stop; promises however didn't stop the memories from creeping their way into her mind. Especially when she was like this.

She steps back from the bathroom mirror and averts her gaze, unwilling to give the judgmental reflection that stares back at her any more attention than she already has. Its at times like this that she wishes that some of the myths about vampires had been true, she hates seeing herself like this, hates seeing what she's become, hates seeing what _they_ made her into.

She strips herself of her clothes and tosses them to her left where they land on top of a huge pile that rises high above the rim of the wicker basket near the shower. She makes her way back out into her bedroom, her feet dragging against the dark wood floor that flows all the way through the house. She sits down on the edge of her bed; the head ache that she had attempted to push back has flared to life. She closes her eyes tightly and grits her teeth, feeling the ache in her jaw as she leans down and pulls a large square box out from beneath the bed.

She lifts it up onto the mattress, the dark red duvet beneath it crinkling with the weight. She opens her eyes just as she opens the box, wincing as the light from the small battery powered cooler assaults her vision. She reaches inside and removes a thick glass bottle filled with a thick red liquid,

Pam opens the bottle; the heavy sent of iron fills the room and clouds her senses. She takes a little medicine cup from the table by her bed and fills it with the blood. She puts the bottle back in the cooler and closes it. She slides it back beneath her bed, back into it's hiding place.

Holding the small cup in her hand, her fingers tremble as she brings it to her lips. she tilts her head back and allows the small amount of blood to enter her mouth, the second it touches her tongue her eyes close and she falls back against the mattress, one leg still dangling off the edge of the bed as the cup now empty rolls free from her limp fingers, it hits the floor with a thud just as a small amount of blood trickles from the corner of Pam's lips.


End file.
